The Flower Alchemist!
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: This is my first FMA fanfic. So here goes nothing. Ed and Al meet Rose Mustang, exactly 3 years after Winry passed away in a car accident. Rose doesn't remember a lot of her past and only remembers life in the mountains and fighting bears. And a blond boy on an island. Sorry if the summary sucks. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I am a new author, I just started less than a week ago so with me luck!**

**Ed: Isn't this your first FMA fanfic? **

**Me: I usually do ppgz fanfics and +Anima. So if you like those types of stories good.**

**Al: Jacki doesn't own us, but she does own the oc's and plot**

* * *

Ed's P.o.v

It was raining. I was 16 years old and 3 years ago Winry passed away do to a automobile accident. Al and I were really depressed. After becoming The Fullmetal Alchemist at the age of 12, we all celebrated. Now those are just memories. Al and I just met someone new who almost made us forget the pain.

"Yo, I'm Rose Mustang, Roy Mustang's younger sister, and I'm a new alchemist, please take good care of me" said a cheerful girl. Her long brown hair up in a misa-tails with a flowery headband, she wore a white miniskirt, a long black vest, purple tie, a cute short pink jacket, long purple and black socks and black high heel boots(like the one Amu Hinamori wore once).

"Roy, you never told us you have a younger sister!" said Havoc.

"She's kind of cute" complimented Riza.

"So, what's your alchemist name?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly its The Flower Alchemist" she replied.

"Why" Al asked.

"Cause at the exam, I turned someone's mess into flowers and it surprised everyone" she answered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm turn 16 next week" she answered.

"Do you have any other talents?" Al asked.

"I can play violin, piano, cello, villa, bass, guitar, drums, flute, piccolo, clarinet and saxophone and sometimes I sing. I also have a green thumb, can bake many different pastries and am good with animal" she replied.

"Don't forget messages, karate, judo, kudo, boxing, wrestling and your own form of alchemy" said Roy Mustang after he forced Havoc off him.

"Own form of alchemy?" I question.

"Nothing just something I was born with" Rose insisted.

"So, where are you going to stay…Little sis?" asked Roy.

"Don't you dare call me little sis!" She complained.

"Where are you going to stay, Rosy" teased Roy. Rose grabbed Roy by the collar and put her leg on his desk.

"DON'T call me Rosy unless you want to lose your hands in a kitchen accident" Rose threatened.

"Now is this a sibling rivalry?" asked Wrath.

"Well, it's clear they're related" replied Pride.

"Hey, ok you win, you win, I won't call you Rosy or Little sis" Roy said. When I looked over I saw Rose on top of Roy. His stomach was on the floor and his arms were behind his back touching his feet.

"Ha, Roy was taken down by a younger girl!" I chuckled.

"I must admit, that girl is very entertaining" Pride laughed. Rose let go of Roy after he admitted defeat.

"That is why you shouldn't tease me by calling me those nicknames" Rose said in triumph.

"Remind me to never call her a nickname she doesn't like Al" I told him.

"Do you want lunch Roy?" Rose asked.

"Yes! I miss your tasty lunches" Roy responded. Rose ran to a big bag and pulled out a huge box. She broke it in two and opened them.

"Here is your lunch, this one's mine" Rose handed Roy a box with flames painted on it. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

"Thanks Rose!" he said with a smile. 'Holy crap he just smiled run for your life' I thought. Everyone started gossiping about it. I took a peek into his lunch and my mouth dropped open.

"How can she, wait what how did all that fit in that box" I stuttered. He had everything; pizza, tea, rice, fish, fruit, vegetables, and my worst enemy who I haven't beaten yet. Milk.

"What little man can't drink milk?" Roy teased me.

"I'M NOT A PIPSKUEK, YOU MINISKIRT FANATIC!" I yelled. I hate it when people call me short. Me and Roy just kept fighting until he got punched in the head by Rose.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, I'M EATING!" she yelled. I started laughing and a bottle of something went down my throat.

"Augh, milk. Yuck yuck yuck!" I panicked. Just then Hayate ran into the room. I could tell Roses eyes widened.

"PUPPY! It's so cute, such a cute little husky. What's his name?" Rose asked.

"Hayate, and I thought it was a girl" I said.

"It's a boy" Rose said.

"Rose, stop dodging the question, where are you going to stay?" Roy asked with a serious face.

"I just finished packing, don't rush me" Rose fumed.

"No clue, then why not stay with me at my place?" Roy suggested.

"I feel bad for her" I said.

"I packed my things for a reason" Rose said.

"How about you stay with us at our hotel for a while" Al insisted.

"Live with the Elric's for a while, no" Roy said.

"You can't decide things on your own!" Rose and I said. Before I knew it, Rose grabbed her things and stayed with us. Ever since Al got his body back, he's been helping a lot more people. After work finished Rose followed us to our room.

"If you want, I could help you freshen up the place" Rose insisted. That must be her way of saying, 'ewe, it stinks in her I'll help clean'.

"Thanks, I didn't know it smelt this bad" Al said.

"I am not cleaning, it's perfectly fine in here" I said while jumping on the couch. While I took a nap, Rose and Al must have had a cleaning battle because it was so clean and smelt like flowers.

"Wow, that was some cool alchemy, please teach me how to do that!" Al insisted.

"I don't know how to, I just think of what I want to happen and it does it" Rose blushed.

"Why does it smell like girl in here?" I asked.

"The flowers probably" Rose said.

"Al, how could you allow a girl here?" I asked with a horrified face.

"Why it's not like it's that bad" Al replied with a smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, I'll try to pay back the debt I owe you" Rose said.

"You are the opposite of Roy. You are kind, a girl, young, a brunette, have eyes that have color, doesn't start talking about miniskirts, and smells nice" I explained.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Rose said with a smile.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go out to eat" I declared.

"Always eating out will empty your wallet and it's bad for your healthy" Rose stated.

"Then what are we supposed to eat?" Al asked.

"Home cooking" Rose said bluntly.

"I can't cook and neither can Al" I said.

"I could cook you some food" Rose insisted.

"Ok, I was a salad, broccoli soup and a crepe" I said.

"I want the same thing with tea!" Al replied. After that Rose grabbed a violin and started playing a song. 'What does this have to do with food' I thought.

"She must be able to use magic" Al insisted. (BTW: the song she was playing on the violin is called 'Phantom of the Opera' by Lindsey Stirling) When she finished her song she went to the stove and grabbed plates.

"Food's ready, except for the crepe and tea. What flavor would you like?" Rose asked.

"A strawberry one" I responded.

"Rose tea" Al said.

"Ok, wait one minute" Rose said with a smile on her face. When she came back she had a lot of plates.

"Ok, two broccoli soups, two salads, two strawberry crepes and rose tea. Is that all?" she smiled.

"So, this is your 'special alchemy'?" I yawned.

"Nope, just something I learned in the mountains" she continued "I think"

"You think?" asked Al.

"I have amnesia, so I don't remember a lot of this" Rose confessed.

"So you didn't have your special alchemy since birth!" I said.

"No I remember having it since I was born, I threw a rock at Roy with it" Rose giggled.

"I like this girl already" I whispered to Al. Rose sat there with a confused face.

"So do you like the food?" Rose asked.

"It's good" Al replied.

"It tasted delicious" I complimented her.

"I used fewer fats than most restraints and you won't get food poisoning" Rose insisted.

"Well I'm going to bed" I declared.

"But, you just slept so you might have" I cut her off.

"I sleep a lot so don't worry" I shot back a little annoyed. 'Now I know how she is related to Roy, they're both annoying' I thought.

"I'm going out for a while; I'll be back in about a half hour ok?" Rose said quietly to Al.

"But its dark out, you should just go to sleep" Al insisted.

"I can take care of myself Al, I always go out for a bit of a run" Rose shot back. She stormed out of the room and I went to bed.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Ed: Do I always sleep?**

**Al: Good and yes, pls review of Jacki might put us on Hiatus! **


	2. Rose's memory

**Me: Sorry I'm making other stories and the main one is Ppgz new friends and foes**

**Ed: So what will happen?**

**Al: I don't know, Jacki wouldn't tell me anything!**

**Me: You'd spoil everything!**

**Roy: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the plot and oc's**

* * *

Rose's P.o.v

After I left the room, I began to go for my nightly jog around central. 'Al, I'm not a little girl who needs someone to watch her' I thought. Every night I go out, some of my memories return. Last night I remembered my mother and father always telling me to keep my eye on everything suspicious. That saved me a lot in the past. Just that little advice saved my life many times.

When I finished running I went back to the room. Al and Ed were asleep, so I decided to take a quick shower and turn in. After finishing my shower, I changed into my favorite pajamas. They were flower patterned with an outdoor background. When I finally fell asleep, I remembered something that I wish never happened.

I was standing on top of a mountain with something in my hand. A dagger covered in blood. When I looked behind me bodies were everywhere. Some were still breathing and most were dead with their heads cut off.

"Your highness, please calm down, we are terribly sorry that we couldn't save them" said a doctor with his hand cut off.

"I don't care, you never even tried. You are not sad about it, you even said so!" I yelled.

"Rose! - up" yelled a boy. I couldn't tell if it was from my memory or not. I felt someone shaking me. I couldn't wake up, my eyes and mouth didn't move.

"Rose! Are - ok?" yelled the boy. 'This is the first time I couldn't wake up' I thought. In my memory a boy suddenly attacked me and my father jumped in front of me.

"Be a good princess and don't let the Alchemists hurt our traditions" were his last words. I finally woke up, crying and shaking.

"Rose your finally awake, why are you crying?" asked Al.

"My father, all those people" I stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked. His hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid.

"I, so much blood, dad, dagger, body parts" I didn't know what to say, I was dumb struck.

"What about it?" Al asked.

"Slow down Rose what are you talking about?" Ed questioned. It was then I realized I was in a hospital.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You've been here since after you fell asleep" Al explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were covered in blood, don't you remember?" Ed asked.

"I remember taking a shower then sleeping and some memories came back" I explained.

"Well, they told us that someone died in an accident at the water source for the showers" Ed thought.

"What did you remember Rose?" Al asked. I explained everything I remembered.

"That's impossible, you can't just stop alchemy" Ed cut in.

"He didn't say destroy, he said to make sure they don't hurt the traditions of our people" I shot back.

"Now you're acting differently, your people, what's that about?" Ed said.

"One of them called me your highness and begged for forgiveness and I was just being rude" Rose explained.

"So what, you could look like your highness and they just thought you were her" Al claimed.

"How do you explain my father wearing the king's crown and my brother-" I stopped. I don't have a full brother, do I? My body was acting strange lately. I've been having more outbursts and I've been getting stronger too fast.

"Roy?" Ed asked.

"I don't know I lost my train of thought" I said.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Al.

"I say things I don't remember when I'm angry like my body's memories but my mind forgot, or when I'm super sad and someone makes me feel worst" I explained.

"Well hello Miss Rose, how is everything doing at the kingdom?" asked a doctor. He looked like the man from my new memory.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Well, I wish I didn't but you didn't cut off my hand and because of that I found my wife" he said.

"Do I know you" I repeated.

"Yes, I was one of the doctors who attempted to save your mother, did you forget?" he taunted me.

"I don't feel so well suddenly" I said quietly while doubling over.

"I heard you have amnesia, so what do you want to know?" the doctor asked.

"Who was I in the past?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you that" he taunted me again. 'I hate getting taunted' I thought and he continued "I'm afraid if I tell you, you'd kill me, you murderer". That crossed the line, I blacked out. I don't remember a thing. When I came to my senses the IV was out of my arm, there was blood on my hands and a half dead doctor on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You went insane and nearly killed the dude" Al said frightened.

"Excuse me but is Rose here?" asked a tall golden haired man.

"That's me can help you?" I asked.

"Oh, yes I visited your country and the children told me to return this mysterious device to you" he said while handing Rose an ipod touch.

"My ipod!" I said while grabbing it,put my earbuds in and listened to some music.

"It always calms me down" I whispered. Before I knew it Ed punched the man who gave it back to me.

"Dad where were you we thought you were dead!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry, I was sent to a magical place with a lot of magical objects, it was amazing" Ed's dad explained.

"Magic doesn't exist dad" Al said.

"It does I saw it with my own eyes, you tell them Rose!" their dad said.

"Sorry can't got amnesia" I said.

"That 'ipod' is a magical item" he said.

"It's not magic, it's technology" Rose stated.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Al: What is your kingdom?**

**Me: Present day, where ever the most electronics are.**

**Ed: Our dad is insane**

**Al: yes he is**

**Roy: my cute little half sister!**

**Ed: Half sister?**

**Rose: We share the same dad.**

**Me: Pls review, I don't care if it is good or bad. bad will just improve my skills!**


End file.
